User blog:Creaturemaster971/Lincoln profile in progress
Summary Lincoln (Real name Larry), is a main character in the amateur student film Basement Heroes, and the leader of the eponymous hero team. Formerly a mere nerdy high schooler getting ready for a convention, Larry and his friends' lives were changed forever when a mysterious bolt of lightning struck the house they were hanging out in. As strange, humanoid figures (later referred to as "fragments") crawled out of the television, each teen somehow fused with one of these entities and fell into a deep sleep. Upon awakening, they discovered that they had gained mysterious powers and weaponry from these beings, becoming human-fragment hybrids beyond the abilities of normal humans. Initially continuing their lives as normal, they decided to become heroes in order to save the public and their friend Donna from the hordes of evil fragments continuing to emerge across the world, with Larry as their confident (albeit flawed) leader. Appearance Larry ordinarily is a generally unassuming teenage boy in appearance, only gaining his signature look after becoming Lincoln. As Lincoln, he possesses a green tunic and brown leather boots, with a matching green hat modeled after Link from Legend of Zelda. He wields a sword and an intricate shield which doubles as a sheath. In the sequel film he gained a blue scarf. Personality Lincoln is a man who wavers between certain traits. At times he's fearless and confident, at others he's awkward and cowardly. Most notable, however, is his tendency to switch between genuine heroism and sadistic violence. This is later revealed to be the doing of a split personality he developed for unknown reasons, referred to simply as Dark Lincoln. Due to this fact, he constantly worries about unintentionally hurting his friends and leading them to disaster, which lead to the temporary disbandment of the team. It is implied briefly in the first film that he has several backup partners lined up in case his relationship with Donna ends. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good (Lincoln), Chaotic Evil (Dark Lincoln) Name: Lincoln (real name Larry) Origin: Basement Heroes, Basement Heroes: Legends Gender: Male Age: Late teens Classification: Nerd, Basement Hero (founding member), Human-Fragment hybrid Date of Birth: October 30, 1997 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Scorpio Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Donna, Legend of Zelda, Doritos, dramatic speeches Dislikes: Himself, villainy Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Hobbies: Gaming, convention-going Values: Heroism, leadership, friends' safety Martial Status: Dating Donna, multiple offscreen partners lined up Status: Living Affiliation: Basement Heroes (Leader) Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Leadership, Nerdism, Duality, Darkness Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Portal Creation, Enhanced Stamina, limited Spatial Manipulation with fanny pack, Can convert plant matter into explosives, can harm Intangible beings with his sword, Enhanced Navigational Abilities Attack Potency: Wall level (As a human-fragment hybrid, he is physically superior to any normal human. Participated in the fights against H4X0R and Danny. Oneshot Jim with an explosive pinecone and Slenderman with his sword) Speed: Athletic human travel speed, with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can block and react to assault rifle and handgun bullets) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Physically superior to a normal human) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (As a human-fragment hybrid, he is physically superior to any normal human. Participated in the fights against H4X0R and Danny. Blocked attacks from multiple characters with his shield) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Ran at a full sprint for several dozen miles at least with no signs of fatigue) Range: Extended melee range with sword, several meters with explosives, can use portals to skip over at least several dozen miles. Standard Equipment: Sword and Sheath/Shield, fairy that appears to point him in the right direction Intelligence: Average normally (While a decently capable leader, Lincoln is very indecisive and conflicted, and still possesses the mindset of a teenager), High combative intelligence (Is a skilled swordsman who can easily rally allies to victory, and can be a quick thinker who cleverly utilizes his environment) Weaknesses: Split personality drives him to be emotional and impulsive, and often violent. Sometimes tries too hard to act cool. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts